Perfectly Imperfect
by DirectorT
Summary: Lucas' thoughts about a certain shortstack of pancakes. Lucaya one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**

Lucas Friar continued to stare absentmindedly, spellbound by the beautiful blonde in front of him.

He could watch her brush her petite hand through those bouncy curls of hers, forever.

Every few moments she would ruffle up her bright blonde coils, speaking softly with a twinkle in her eyes.

He couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she was.

With those dazzling blue eyes that enchanted him every time he looked into them.

'If beauty was a color, it would be the color of her eyes', Lucas thought, not caring whether or not it made sense.

How could someone not love her?

She was perfect in every way, shape and form.

And yeah, she has flaws, but they only make her even more perfect, at least that's what Lucas thought.

He just always remembered loving the way her eyebrows furrowed together when she was being sarcastic-which was most of the time.

He loved how when she smiled, it was always a true smile of happiness and joy. She wasn't one to fake a smile; if she was unhappy, she would be very blunt about it and he admired that.

He loved how her hair would constantly fall into her face, framing it perfectly.

But he also loved how she would always attempt to push it away, even when she knew it would fall back along the sides of her beautiful face.

Something else he loved about her was that she could immediately cheer him up.

She doesn't even have to try. She can always make him laugh no matter what. Even by just calling him silly names she could make happy again, which she did on a daily basis.

He loved when she spoke to him. Like actually spoke to him. Not just small talk, but telling him a full on story that she had wanted to share; much like she is doing now.

Whenever she did, he could see the way she would have trouble pronouncing the bigger words she used yet she continued to speak as quickly as possible. How she would want to get every point across in the most straightforward way possible but she would still describe each moment in detail.

He found it so adorable how she would become so easily frustrated with some words. Watching her try to pronounce large words was like watching a baby try to say their first word. Of course, if ever told her that she would give him a black eye. Still, it amused him how annoyed she would get with herself while she spoke.

He watched her intently as she spoke. He noticed how when she forgot an important part of the story she would furrow her eyebrows in that adorable way she did while trying to recall what it was.

He just couldn't stop watching her pink lips as they moved so gracefully. Her lips were always swollen but not in that trying-too-hard way, she had naturally plump lips and he could imagine how phenomenal it would be to kiss them.

He couldn't even fathom how much he desired to kiss her.

And she may pretend not to care about anything, but he could see it in her eyes when she did care. They would sparkle.

And though she would always deny it, he could see how bashful she would become when he complimented her. She would act timid and look away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze. He would eventually have a chance to glance at her face and see that same sparkle in her eyes.

It made him ecstatic that he could make her feel that way; that he could make that little sparkle of happiness appear in her eyes.

Of course, there were some things about the blonde beauty that he didn't think were that good; he claimed that she was too stubborn and that she didn't know when to stop; she kept on getting on people's nerves and wouldn't stop until they did something about it. Although these things were true, he still loved her because she wouldn't be herself without them.

He had always thought of her as perfectly imperfect.

Believe it or not, he loved every little thing about her.

He even loved the fact that she would kill him if she knew about all the sappy things he thought about her.

"What are you staring at, Huckleberry?" She questioned, stopping in the middle of her story after noticing the mesmerized look in his eyes, pushing her hands through her hair once more.

He smiled ever so softly, watching her slow movements in amusement. Oh god, how he loved her. "Nothing."

She looked at him in confusion, and so he told her to go on.

She continued with what she was saying, Lucas watching her swollen pink lips move as she uttered each word.

Yup, perfectly imperfect.

 **OHMYGOD. I died while writing that.**

 **I'm gonna try to update Girl Meets Trust today with Part 2.**


End file.
